totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Szalony dzień w rytmie porażki
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 12 Pearl stoi gdzieś. A, nieważne. Pearl: Heej. <3 Witajcie w naszym programie. <3 W grze pozostało już tylko pięć laseczek. <3 Dziewczyny udały się na mały szoping, a przy okazji przeprowadziliśmy wyzwanie. <3 Najlepsze okazały się Nina i Helen, które wybrały się ze mną w nagrodę do Paryża. <3 Zwłaszcza zwycięstwo Helen jest godne uznania. To jej 4 zwycięstwo z rzędu! Nie na długo. (please) Złowieszczy śmiech. Pearl: No co? Nikt nie będzie publicznie obrazał Banks. <3 A KISS jest beznadziejny, jeeeeej. <3 Facepalm ze strony kamerzysty. Pearl: '''Uważaj, to nasza ostatnia kamera! Kto nagra zwycięstwo Keiry lub Annie? '''Kamerzysta: Keiry lub Annie? Pearl: Nie no, właściwie to liczę na Ebony. :< Hehe, nie. (please) Goł Keira, goł Annie! <3 Złowieszczy śmiech egen. Kamerzysta: Yyyy.. intro. Pearl: Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Kamerzysta: Skończyłaś. (troll) Przed domem uczestników Keira, Ebony i Annie śpią sobie na trawce przed domem. Kto wie, co one tam robią. <3 Pojawiają się Nina i Helen, które wróciły z Paryża. <3 Nina: 'Bonjour! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nagle spotkało mnie tyle szczęścia! <3 Nie dość, że pojechałam do Paryża na najlepsze zakupy w moim życiu, to na dodatek nareszcie odpadła Celcia! <3 Yay! <3 Czekałam na to od poprzedniego sezonu. <3 '''Nina: '''Czy wy też czujecie tą... lekką i przyjazną atmosferę, której nie zatruwa już żadna wiedźma? <3 To takie cudowne. <3 ''Rozbudzona już Ebony wysłachiwała Niny. 'Ebony: '''Tiaa.. Jeden z największych przeciwników odpadł.. Yaay <3 Ale jednak wolałam eliminację kogo innego.. ''Ebony automatycznie odwraca wzrok na śpiącą Annie dłubiącą w nosie. <3 Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Kimberly <3 '''Kimberly: No tak, ja też chciałam twojej eliminacji Ebcia, nie jesteś jedyna! <3 Ale Celcia zasłużyła sobie... myślała, że jak się uchroni moją statuetką, to od razu może mnie wywalć... i to jeszcze z Maddie! Kimberly ścisnęła pięść na myśl o Madd...ie :( '''Ebony: '''Nielubię Cię ,ale ci powiem,bo twój 'przyjaciel' jest nie lepszy (please) Ten obciągacz tak bardzo Cię kochał, że .. i przepraszam, bo grzecznie powiem .. zaprowadził koleżankę Iris w "krzaczki" w celach seksualnych <3 Nie wiem czy zrozumiałaś co powiedziałam ,ale mam to w dupie <3 '''Kimberly': Phi! Bo ci uwierzę! Zazdrościsz mi, bo to ja mam Vince'a, a ty nie :P. Ebony: 'Jesteś tego pewna? (please) ''Powiedzmy ,że koło domku był jakiś telewizor działający czy coś (troll) Ebony odpaliła na nim moment gdy Vince i Iris weszli w 'krzaczki'. XD Kimberly zaniemówiła '''Kimberly: A-ale... Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Allie, bawiąca się afrem Ebony Allie: Mówiłam, że to zbok! Ale spoko, wywalimy go na następnej ceremonii! Kimberly: Nie jesteśmy w grze! Allie: Ale przecież mówiłaś, że powróciłyśmy... Kimberly: Grr! Kimberly wkurzona poszła, a Allie odsunęła się od Ebony Allie: Ale jakby co, to wiecie na kogo głosować! Allie zmierzyła dziewczyny wzrokiem i także poszła <3 Potem było słychać dźwięki tłuczonego szkła <3 Ebony delektowała się chwilą <3 Ebony: 'Przyjemniej dnia nie mogłam zacząć <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Czuję, że ten program mnie zmienił i to na gorsze ,ale liczy się sława. <3 ''Przychodzi JoJo. '''JoJo: Chodźcie, wielka piątko. <3 Pora na wyzwanie! Wsiadajcie do wozu. Hihi. <3 Na podjeździe stał jakiś autobus. Uczestniczki posłusznie się do niego wsiadły. Niedaleko jeziora Autobus zatrzymał się gdzieś tam, nieważne. '' '''JoJo:' Wysiadamy. <3 Ebony: Jeeej, jeziorko. <3 JoJo: Prawda, że tu pięknie? <3 Sama wybierałam miejscówkę. <3 No i mamy wspaniały statek z któregośtam sezonu. <3 Nina: Emm, czwartego. JoJo: No, fakt. <3 Helen: Będziemy się kąpać? Eh. ;u; JoJo: Niekoniecznie. <3 Ale blisko. Chodźcie. :3 Wszyscy wpakowali się na statek. Na statku JoJo sterowała statkiem, a reszta próbowała dowiedzieć się od niej, co będą robić.. JoJo: Jeszcze chwilkę. :D JoJo zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Annie: Nie no, zaczynam się bać... Po chwili JoJo skręciła statkiem tak gwałtownie, że wszystkie uczestniczki jakimś cudem wypadły ze statku. Keira: Moje włosy. :< Ebony: Wrrr! JoJo: Oj, sorki. ;u; Życie. <3 Ale skoro już tam jesteście, to mam pomysł na wyzwanie. <3 Właściwie miałam go już wcześniej, ale nie musicie tego wiedzieć. <3 Ups. Facepalm. JoJo: W każdym razie znajdujecie się na Wawanakwie, gdzieś w jakiejś Kanadzie. Właściwie to tylko atrapa, ale nie musicie tego wiedzieć. <3 Nina: Jprdl... JoJo: Och, zaraz wszystko wam wygadam! Nawet to, że Pearl... Dziewczyny zaciekawione wpatrywały się w JoJo. JoJo: Nie no, tego wam nie powiem. (troll) Rzuciła 5 kół ratunkowych. JoJo: Musicie szybko dopłynąć do brzegu. <3 Tak, na obóz Wawanakwa. Jezu, ale trudna nazwa. ._. Po dotarciu tam, na brzegu znajdziecie dokładnie pięć fajnych pistolecików, speszjal for as. <3 Przydzadzą się wam, bo... Werble. JoJo: ....znajduje się tam armia zombie z Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki. <3 Nie sądzicie, że wszystkie te wyzwania do tej pory mają dużo wspólnego z dotychczasowymi seriami? Cisza. JoJo: Ja też nie. ._. W każdym razie na wyspie znajduje się Pearl, którą wielki Król Zombie chce zgwałcić. <3 Albo wykorzystać.. Może poślubić.. W każdym razie musicie ją odnaleźć. <3 Podobno te fajne pistoleciki dadzą wam przewagę nad tymi niezdarami. <3 Chętnie pomogłabym wam, ale sami wiecie. Nie ma prowadzącej, a ja muszę się trochę opierdalać jak ona. <3 Będę was obserwować z helikoptera. Jeśli takowy się pojawi... No nic. <3 Powodzenia. Obyście znalazły Pearl całą i zdrową. <3 Idźcie już. <3 Uczestniczki zaczęły płynąć. Do JoJo zadzwonił telefon. JoJo: Haaalo? Oo, hej Pearl. :D Pearl: Co ty odpierdalasz? Gdzie ja jestem? JoJo: Chwila, nie zabrałam ci telefonu? ._. Pearl: '''NIE! Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za ludzie? '''JoJo: Spokojnie, nie uciekaj. <3 To część mojego wyzwania. Pearl: Porwałaś mnie i robisz za mnie wyzwanie? Nie żyjesz! Chwila.. Kto ty... AAAAAAAA! Rozłączyła się. JoJo: Oooj.. Jestem w dupie. :D Co jakiś czas będę wam coś odpisywać, zwłaszcza w obozie. Na jeziorze... ...wielka burza. Od tej chwili zaczynacie tutaj. Kaźdy musi coś tu napisać. Powiem, kiedy dopłyniecie do obozu. Raczej szybko, więc spokojnie. xD Nina zaczęła panikować. Nina: 'Aaa, cała tapeta mi spłynie! Zaraz będę wyglądać jak jakieś gówno! (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Jakoś tak od razu przypomniało mi się zadanie z szukaniem skrzyń pod wodą... ''Nina płynęła w stronę brzegu trzymając się mocno koła ratunkowego. 'Nina: '''Nie lubię pływania... Nie mogliśmy od razu wylądować na tej wyspie? ''Keira mamrotała coś pod nosem, brzmiało to *Cenzura* '''Keira: Znów jestem cała mokra, no prawie cała... Trzymała się tego koła ratunkowego i zaczęła powolnym tempem płynąć ku wyspie. Niezbyt umiała pływać. Nagle coś szmyrneło ją w nogę pod wodą. Keira: To napewno delfin. <3 Ebony spanikowana zaczęła szukać koła. Ebony: 'Ej no gdzie moje koło?! Nie umiem pływać! Ale moje afro mnie chwilowo utrzymuje więc spoko. <3 ''Moment później znalazła koło i zaczęła płynąć na brzeg. Delfin, którego spostrzegła Keira, okazał się wielkim rekinem, który zauważył soczyste afro Ebony. Najwyraźniej rekin poczuł krew, gdyż zaczął krążyć wokół dziewczyn. Po chwili pojawiły się kolejne. Pojawiła się również JoJo i jej helikopter. '''JoJo: Jeezu, uważajcie! Hmm, w sumie. Może być ciekawie. ^^ Zaczęła zagryzać popcorn. Ebony nieco przerażona najpierw zamyślona w końcu wpadła na pomysł. '' '''Ebony: '''Chyba was really poperdoliło, że zjecie moje seksi afro ! ''Wyciągnęła z afra spray do włosów i zaczęła psikać nimi rekiny, które nieco spłoszyły, przy okazji sama sobie włosy popsikała. <3 Ebony: 'A teraz uciekamy, bo mogą wrócić. <3 ''Pociągneła za sobą Ninę i niebywale szybko płynęły w stronę brzegu. <3 P.S. Dreamy, rekiny nie mają prawa zjeść afra Ebci, po pierwsze jest zbyt sztywne, no czyli coś w stylu jak włosy Anny Marii, a po drugie i tak są za grube. <3 Annie zaczęła krzyczeć przerażona. '''Annie: Co za chory program! Jak ja teraz wyglądam?! Mój makijaż!!! Była cała rozmazana... Wkurzona uderzyła jakieś rekina w łeb, złapała za koło i zaczęła szybko płynąć. Helen patrzyła na resztę w spokoju i irytacji. Helen: 'Kolejne wyzwanie w stylu "możemy umrzeć"? To nie jest przecież horror, tylko reality-show! ''Jakiś rekin chciał ją zaatakować od tyłu, ale Helen zdążyła go walnąć w łeb nawet się nie odwracając. 'Helen: '''No nic, co trzeba to trzeba... ''Popłynęla dalej nie spiesząc się. Nina i Ebony zdołały uciec przed rekinami i szybko dopłynęły do brzegu. Rekiny szybko zawróciły i skierowały swoje kły w stronę pozostałej trójki. Annie wciąż płynąc, energicznie machając nogami, spojrzała na rekiny. '''Annie: No i na co się gapicie? Spróbujcie mnie tknąć a spiorę was na kwaśne jabłko! Przyspieszyła trochę. Po chwili znalazła się przy brzegu. Dosyć szybko. xD Keira tymczasem olała rekiny, które uznawała mimo wszystko za delfiny (please) i płynęła cały czas trzymając się koła. ;u; Zdołała w końcu dopłynąć do brzegu. W ten sposób w wodzie pozostała tylko Helen. <3 Obóz Wawanakwa Tutaj możecie sami tworzyć nagłówki 3, żeby szukać Pearl. Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, będę starała się wam odpisywać w miarę możliwości. Na początku szukacie pistoletów na plaży. Nina i Ebony dopłynęły do brzegu. Nina szybko zauważyła różowy pistolet, schyliła się po niego... gdy za rękę złapał ją jeden z zombiaków. ;u; Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć. Nina: 'Odpier*** się ode mnie ty śmierdzący gwałcicielu! ''Spróbowała się wyrwać z uścisku i uciec, co skończyło się tym, że na jej ręce została oderwana ręka zombiaka. ;u; Z obrzydzeniem ją zabrała i rzuciła gdzieś do wody. Następnie szybko wróciła po różowy pistolet. Ebony tymczasem wyszła już cała mokra z wody. 'Ebony: '''Mój mejkap ! :< Co ja teraz zrobię ?! ''Zaczęła się przeglądać w lusterku. '''Ebony: '''Masz może ze sobą puder? <3 ''Ebony popatrzyła się na różowy pistolet Niny i od razu przypomniało jej się, że każdy miał znależć dla siebie. Popatrzyła na ziemię i ujrzała i wzięła słitaśny, wysadzany sztucznymi diamentami pistolet.'' 'Ebony: '''Yaay. ;u; To może już chodźmy? (pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Zaproponuję Ninie układ żeby pomogła mi pozbyć się Helen. No bo w końcu w programie nie został już nikt z kim miałabym dogadać się lepiej niż z nią. ''No i dziewczyny o ile Nina na to się zgodzi, podążyły do... No właśnie, gdzie? ^^ Wybierajcie. xD Przy brzegu pojawiła się Annie na którą czekały już psy-zombie. Do Annie dołączyła Keira. '''Annie: Keira, skarbie, musimy współpracować, aby je pokonać! Annie była zbyt zdesperowana by dać się pokonać czemuś co nie żyje. Zaczęła rozglądać się za bronią, przy okazji kopiąc zombiaki swoimi szpilkami. Tymczasem Helen również dopłynęła do brzegu trochę dalej od brzegu, sama. ;u; Helen: 'Już się boję co mnie tu spotka... ''Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu broni. Zobaczyła z daleka dziewczyny walczące z zombie. 'Helen: '''Serio? Nie stać ich na coś bardziej oryginalnego? (please) '< Helen: Nie będę za bardzo wnerwiona jeśli przegram, przy czym automatycznie wylecę. I tak cztery wygrane pod rząd to dobry wynik. Ale to nie znaczy że będę się obijać, co to to nie! > Przeszła się nie widząc śladu broni, aż nagle nadepnęła na jakiś czarny pistolet z fioletowymi wzorkami. Helen: 'Już widzę rękę zombie wyskakującą z piasku... ''Ostrożnie wzięła pistolet i szybko odsunęła rękę z ziemi. Helen, korzystając z tego, że nikt jej nie zauważył, udała się szybko do hangaru na łodzie. ;u; '''Keira: No gdzie ta broń... Patrzyła tu i ówdzie za bronią. Broniła się cały czas przed zombiakami.. Zombie zabrały Annie szpilki. xD Dziewczyna znalazła jednak broń. To samo uczyniła Keira. Korzystając z okazji, że zombie zbierały się do ataku, dziewczyny pędem pobiegły razem bądź osobno do... '' Las ''Nina i Ebony skierowały się do lasu. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Byłabym chyba samobójczynią, gdybym sama poszła do jakiegoś ciemnego lasu, by walczyć z armią zombie. Dobrze, że Ebony chciała iść ze mną. <3 Dzięki temu będzie istniała szansa, że zombiaki rzucą się na nią zamiast na mnie. <3 '''Nina: '''Mam nadzieję, że szybko znajdziemy Pearl... ''Nagle Nina dostrzegła zombiaka, który zbliżał się do dziewczyn. Zaczęła do niego strzelać, dzięki czemu po chwili miały już z nim spokój. Po chwili napotkały jakiegoś mężczyznę eee... bez nogi i z połową ręki. Przy okazji wyglądał jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z domu, w którym był pożar. ;u; '''Mężczyzna: Po...po...mocy. Potarł zdrową ręką swoje czoło. '' '''Nina: '''Eee... To jest zombie czy jego ofiara? ''Spojrzała się na Ebony, którą po chwili lekko popchnęła w stronę mężczyzny. Nina: 'Ty idź pierwsza. ''Nina zaczęła iść tuż za Ebony. '''Nina: '''Co się panu stało? '''Mężczyzna: Te... Zombie mnie dopadły!Musicie uciekać! Na drzewach pojawiły się zombiaki. Mężczyzna: Chyba, że szukacie Pearl... Stracił przytomność. Nina: 'Oczywiście, że jej szukamy! Gdzie ona jest? ''W tym momencie zorientowała się, że mężczyzna stracił przytomność. 'Nina: '''Aha. ._. Cóż... W takim razie pewnie jest gdzieś niedaleko, więc zaryzykujmy. <3 ''Nina i Ebony zaczęły strzelać do pobliskich zombie i kontynuowały poszukiwania uważając na to, żeby nie zginąć. ;u; Zombie jednak szybko olały dziewczyny, skupiły się na mężczyźnie, którego szybko rozszarpały i zjadły. ;u; Dziewczyny w tym czasie dotarły do rozwidlenia dróg. Jedna prowadziło do jaskinii, druga na polanę. 'Nina: '''Cóż... Gdybym była Królem Zombie to raczej ukryłabym Pearl w jaskini... ''Zaczęła iść w stronę jaskini, ale po chwili zatrzymała się i wróciła do Ebony, którą pociągnęła ze sobą. 'Nina: '''Jeśli mam tam zginąć, to przynajmniej nie będę sama. <3 ''Keira dostała się gdzieś w lesie, uciekając przed zombiakami. Patrzyła też uważnie czy niema ich w pobliżu i po tajniacku ukrywała się cały czas w krzakach, zmieniając je by iść gdzieś tam ;u; '''Keira: Z bronią byłoby łatwiej... Z nieba spadł pistolet. Czarny. Razem z nim ręka zombiaka. ;u; Keira błądziła w lesie, aż w końcu okazało się, że z niego wyszła. ;u; Znajdowała się teraz naprzeciwko domku Susłów. '' Domek Susłów '''Keira:' Sprawdźmy co w nim się znajduje. <3 Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła... JoJo. Bawiła się z zombiaczkami. <3 JoJo: Heeej, jak ci idzie? ^^ JoJo podrzucała zombiaczka do góry. '' '''JoJo:' No chodź, nie wstydź się. <3 Tu jest Pearl. :3 Keira popatrzyła się na nią nieco zdziwiona. Keira: Uhm... serio ? Nie widzę jej. JoJo: Oj, chodź, idiotko! Wpakowała ją do pokoju. Z JoJo zaczęła schodzić skóra i okazało się, że to tylko zombie. ;u; Keira wzruszyła ramionami i strzeliła w zombie tamtym czarnym pistoletem, wyrzucając rękę zombii gdzieś tam i wyszła z domku. '' Jaskinia ''Nina i Ebony powoli szły w głąb jaskini. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Już myślałam, że nic gorszego od Celci nie spotka mnie w tym programie, ale jednak musiało się pojawić zadanie jak z jakiegoś horroru. ' Obejrzała dziewczynkę, próbując nie okazywać podejrzeń. '''Helen: '''Co ty tu robisz, mała? Skąd wzięłaś to lusterko? '''Dziewczynka: Od takiej ładnej pani. ^^ Zabrały ją takie kolorowe duszki. <3 Chodź za mną. :3 Dziewczynka wyprowadziła Helen i poniosła ją na plac główny, niedaleko placu głównego. Plac główny Keira, wychodząc z domku susłów wpadła na siedzącą na pieńku Pearl. Pearl była cała poturbowana, mnóstwo krwi i wszystkiego innego na ciele. Ogólnie koszmar. ;u; Keira: Jeej, wygrałam? <3 Pearl: Grrr! Keira: Aj. :< Po chwili pojawiła się Helen wraz z dziewczynką. Dziewczynka: Oto ona. <3 Helen: Keira? Serio? ._. Pojawiły się także Nina i Ebony. xD Ebony: Helen znowu wygrała? ):< Helen: Nie. Taniec radości Ebony. Pojawiła się także prawdziwa tym razem JoJo. JoJo: Heej. <3 Po chwili na JoJo rzuciła się Pearl. <3 JoJo: Jeej, witaj przyjaciółko. ^^ Znamy się? ^^ Pearl: Grr, dostaniesz za swoje! Helen: Znalazłam twoje lusterko, jeśli to ci poprawi humor... Pearl zaświeciły się oczy. Zeszła z JoJo i zabrała Helen lusterko. '' '''Pearl: '''Jak się cieszę. <3 Tak długo cię nie widziałam. <3 '''JoJo:' Hehe, fajne wyzwanie wymyśliłam, c'nie? ^^ Wszyscy: Nie! JoJo: '''Eeej, ja mam uczucia. ;u; '''Pearl: W sumie to mogłaś ich zabić. I mnie. I siebie. I wszystkich. Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! JoJo: No co, nuda w tym sezonie, dopiero dzisiaj działo się coś ciekawego! Pearl: Taak, nawet nikt mnie nie znalazł. JoJo: Bo się przemieszczałaś, to nie fair. ;u; Nina: Widział ktoś w ogóle Annie? Po chwili pojawiła się Annie bez butów i z ręką zombie na głowie. Annie: 'Nigdy więcej takich wyzwań... ''Upadła na ziemię. '''JoJo: W sumie nawet nie zaczęła cię szukać. ^^ Pearl: Dobra! W sumie nikt nie mnie znalazł, więc oficjalnie nikt nie wygrywa. Ewentualnie Keira może czuć się bezpieczna, bo zobaczyła mnie pierwsza. Co do reszty. Spotkamy się na ceremonii. Dodatkowo Annie za marne poszukiwania, a właściwie ich brak otrzymuje dwa dodatkowe głosy na ceremonii. Dlaczego dwa? Bo nie jeden i nie chcę doprowadzić do dogrywki. xD Tym razem zapraszam na ceremonię piankową! No i poszli. Ceremonia Pearl trzyma tacę z piankami. Pearl: Uuu, lubię takie ceremonie, kiedy pozostało już tak mało uczestników. Większa dramaturgia. ^^ Ale.. Pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest oczywiście Keira. <3 Rzuca piankę, którą Keira łapie. Pearl: 'Hmm... Kto dalej, kto dalej... Nina! ''Rzuca piankę Ninie. '''Pearl: Oh, mam też coś dla Ebony. :< Rzuca piankę Ebony. Pearl: No i nasze dwie zagrożone. Annie, która w sumie nic nie robiła, ale próbowała, a także nasza zwyciężczyni 4 kolejnych wyzwań, czyli Helen... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ale dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Program opuści... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... HELEN! Rzuca jej piankę. Pearl: Cóż, Annie. Tym razem padło na ciebie. Jaka szkoda, byłaś moją faworytką. :< Szkoda, że tak niewiele dzisiaj zrobiłaś, żeby mnie uratować... Naburmuszoną Annie złapał zombiak i zniknął z nią gdzieś w lesie. Pearl: To wszystko na dziś! Helen: Nic jej się nie stanie? Pearl: Mam nadzieję, że nie. :D To wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani